Prairie Dawn
.]] appearance on Clips & Quips.]] Prairie Dawn is a mature, level-headed, seven-year old Muppet girl on Sesame Street. She is famous for writing and directing school pageants featuring her friends, mostly Ernie, Bert, Herry, Grover, and Cookie Monster. Detail-oriented and efficient, Prairie often aspires to work in broadcasting or journalism, presenting "Fairy Tales Today" on Sesame Street itself; and also serving as a correspondent for the Monster News Network in Sesame Street Stays Up Late! ("I'm not a monster, but it is a job in communications"), and directing the broadcast of Elmopalooza prior to being trapped with Jon Stewart and the rest of the crew. In addition to her pageants, she has been seen in her own segments, chronicling The Adventures of Prairie Dawn. Since Season 33, she has frequently tried to keep Cookie Monster from eating the Letter of the Day. She can also be seen on the TV series Play With Me Sesame. On that series, Prairie Dawn presented artwork submitted by viewers. Prairie Dawn has appeared in a number of game show sketches. She has been a contestant on at least two of Guy Smiley's game shows -- The Triangle is Right and What's My Letter? -- and was also the subject of another Guy Smiley game show, "What's Prairie's Problem?" She has also been a contestant on "Squeal of Fortune", and has appeared in The New Here is Your Life sketch about a glass of milk, and made appearances in "The Letter of the Day Games". Prairie Dawn is sometimes confused with Betty Lou. The two similar looking girls were rarely seen together on screen but often paired in book appearances, such as The Sesame Street Sun. Baby Prairie Dawn and her mom are two of the main characters in Sesame Beginnings. Trivia * Prairie Dawn's birthday is August 3. * In the brazilian version of Sesame Street, Prairie Dawn's name is Sofia Sabida. * The character was named after an actress named Prairie Dorn, according to Fran Brill in Sesame Street Unpaved. * Prairie Dawn's Mom's name is Delta.Leslie Carrara-Rudolph: Now Showing on Screen Filmography *''Sesame Street'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''CinderElmo'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''Play With Me Sesame'' *''Bert and Ernie's Word Play'' *''Beginning Together'' *''What Makes You Happy?'' Book appearances * The Sesame Street Cookbook (1978) * The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover (1978) *''The Sesame Street Library'' (1978) ** The Sesame Street Library Volume 4 ** The Sesame Street Library Volume 13 ** The Sesame Street Library Volume 14 ** The Sesame Street Library Volume 15 *''A Day on Sesame Street'' (1979) * Sesame Stories (1979) * Anybody Can Play (1980) *''Down on the Farm with Grover'' (1980) * I Can Do It Myself (1980) * I Like School (1980) * The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) * Special Delivery (1980) * A Day in the Life of Oscar the Grouch (1981) * Prairie Dawn, Reporter (1981) * Prairie Dawn's Upside-Down Poem (1981) * Put & Play Yucchy Book (1981) * The Sesame Street Circus of Opposites (1981) * What Do You Do? (1981) * When Is Saturday? (1981) *''City'' (1982) * A Day at School (1982) * First Day of School (1982) * A Sesame Street Christmas (1982) * The Little Red Hen (1983) * The Sesame Street Word Book (1983) *''The Sesame Street Treasury'' (1983) ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 1 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 2 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 3 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 4 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 6 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 7 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 8 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 9 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 10 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 12 ** The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 13 *''I Think That It Is Wonderful'' (1984) * A Silly Sesame Street Story: The Three Little Pigs (1984) * Big Bird Can Share (1985) *''Big Bird Says... A Game to Read and Play'' (1985) * Big Bird's Book of Rhymes (1985) *''Ernie's Finish the Picture'' (1985) * Grover's Book of Colors (1985) *''I Can Count to Ten and Back Again'' (1985) * My Sesame Street Yearbook 1985 *''A My Name Is Annabel'' (1986) *''Baby Animals on the Farm'' (1986) * Find the Shapes (1986) *''Sesame Street ABC'' (1986) * Through the Year (1986) * Colors (1987) *''I Want a Hat Like That'' (1987) * A Rainy Day on Sesame Street (1987) *''Big Bird's Square Meal'' (1988) *''Going Places'' (1988) * A New Playground on Sesame Street (1988) * Come As You Are (1989) * Museum of Monster Art (1990) * 1-2-3 (1991) * Be My Friend (1991) * Halloween Party (1991) *''We're Counting on You, Grover!'' (1991) *''Happy and Sad, Grouchy and Glad'' (1992) * Shapes: Stand-ups to Color & Share (1992) * Elmo's Mother Goose (1993) * From Trash to Treasure (1993) *''Elmo's Big Lift-and-Look Book'' (1994) * B is for Books! (1996) *''Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book'' (1996) * The Bunny Hop (1997) *''Pumpkin Patch Party'' (1997) *''Elmo Says Achoo!'' (2000) *''Sounds of Sesame Street'' (2000) *''Watch Out for Banana Peels'' (2000) *''Sesame Street Doctor's Office'' (2001) *''Clap Your Hands!'' (2002) * Elmo Look and Find (2002) *''Listen to Your Fish'' (2003) * Elmo's World: Sports! (2004) * Fun with Friends (2004) *''Elmo's Easy As ABC'' (2005) * Red or Blue, I Like You! (2005) *''Discovering Letter Sounds'' (2006) *''Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time'' (2007) * Friendly, Frosty Monsters (2007) * I'm a Helper (2007) *''Music Player Storybook'' (2007) *''Sesame Street Musical Pop-Up Treasury'' (2007) *''Sesame Street Super Sticker Book'' (2007) * What Makes You Giggle? (2007) * Elmo Animal Mix & Match (2008) *''Our Kind of Bird'' (2008) *''Storybook ABCs'' (2008) *''Waiting for Cookie'' (2008) *''What Do You Hear, Dear?'' (2008) *''What's the Word on the Street?'' (2008) *''Love, Elmo'' (2009) References Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters